Super Metroid II Chozo Return
by monoke9
Summary: After "Metroid Fusion" Ever question what really was happening while samus was on the space station and what happened to the rest of Samus suit that wasn't infected and for that matter why is Samus's suit so much different then everyone else's? Now what happens when those questions get answered? Oh and lets just say there's an added bonus… Sometimes the enemy of my enemy?


**Super Metroid II: The Chozo return**

prologue  
part 1  
Inside the Galactic police Secret base only moments after Samus leaves the Space station looking for a safe place for her little green companions. A Report is handed to the man in charge

"Sir, here is the information you requested, Samus not only escaped from the space station alive, but the station has also been destroyed!"  
someone reported

"She is starting to become annoying" the leader said, "but we got what we needed"

"But sir she killed all the Metroid!"

"Yes I know but what she left behind is stronger then even that hatchling!"

"You mean the uninfected parts of her suit we…removed?"

"Yes, but most of the suit was disabled when it left her power suit, but one part works perfectly and runs the rest of the suit!" he said walking through a doorway, "The only energy tank that worked now works for us in this.." entering a room he looks up to see samus's varia suit in the middle …"prototype!"

Someone runs up to them. "Sir, We have a problem, Samus is heading straight for our halo grid" he look at the other man, the leader shakes his head in confusion "our planet sir, in sector A256 "

"What should we do...?" the first man asked "If she discovers it, we will have a hard time tracking her, most of our armor suits cant last very long in the conditions on the planet"

The man in charge looks at the prototype and then back at them with a glint in his eyes.

"But sir it hasn't been field tested yet!"

"Will it work in the conditions of the planet?" he asked

"Well yes, it will work just like hers does" he looks at the computer in front of the prototype. "…But with only one energy tank it?"

"Then send it, recover any artifacts of the chozo and if Samus tries to resist… dispose of her!"

end of part one

-

-  
prologue  
part 2  
In the GP ship that Samus is borrowing due to the loss of her chozo vessel Samus must dwell on what has conspired.

"After almost getting killed by the Sa-x on the space station, and wondering if the  
Galaxy Police are going to search and destroy me. I must turn my thoughts, I must think of my friends! I'm head to a planet outside the GP's range that will hopefully house my helpful friends." Samus looks back to watch her little green friends sleep. "This trip will send me through the neighboring system. A system that once was the base to the evil Mother Brain and her space pirates, Zebes, the true home of my friends, sadly it was blown up by mother brain in the end." Samus says to her log book.

"...PEEP..." The computer announces "Lady an unknown Chozo signature has been detected in sector A256."

"Computer, what dose that sector have in it?"

"The sector is known to be void of life."

"Can you detect what is making the signature?"

"Negative lady!" It says again! "It's coming from the center of the space!"

"Lets not change course, mark it so on our way back we can investigate...!"

Crash Bang., The ship cracks and shakes.. ! "computer what's happening" Samus requests as she starts turning to see the computer screen

"Warning, lady an unknown craft has entered our sector and appears to be firing upon us!"

"Ya I think I got that!" Samus yelled, "Fire all guns!"

"Lady, a jamming devise has disabled all firing controls. It appears to be coming from the ship currently attacking!"

"I didn't know the space pirates had that tech!" she yells trying to maneuver as a laser blast zooms past.

"Lady the ship is not a space pirate vessel" the computer screeched "it's a Galactic police short range scout, class B!"

"What," she yells back "how did they find me!"

"Our ship has a beacon to help in its capture if it gets stolen!"

Samus thinks to her self, "How do I save this ship" She looks back at her friends, then the controls on the wall behind them. "AIRLOCK.. computer is the airlock still working!"

"Affirmative"

end of part 2


End file.
